The instant invention relates generally to door stops and more specifically it relates to a portable door secure system.
Numerous door stops have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be used on entry doors to hold the doors closed, so as to prohibit the unauthorized opening of the doors. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,966,612 to Cochran; 4,456,291 to Brogie and 5,040,835 to Barker all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.